In documents DE 100 57 486 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference, and DE 10 2007 001 458 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference, valve actuation circuits in electronic controllers for motor vehicle brake systems are proposed which use pulse width modulation (PWM) to control the load current flowing through an essentially inductive load. The actuation circuit has an electronic current measuring circuit with a switch-on path and a recirculation path, these two measurement paths respectively comprising a sigma/delta modulator.